Fatherly love
by princedarienofthewhitemoon
Summary: new chapter (#12) in my Haruka/Michiru short story yuri series


Authors note: Ok… once again, its time for a new fic. This is the, hmm…12th fic in the series, which is read in this order…To hold back the shadows, Haruka's closet, A candle lit dinner, The drive home, Snow day, Test anxiety, Lunch with mom, An afternoon drive, Advice, A question, Answers. 

I'm thinking that there are probably four or five more fics in this series after this one. Which is a good thing, since I just started a new series entitled "Proof of my existence." Its gonna be a long one… so long that I'm dividing it into arcs. Currently, the second chapter of the first arc is up… I'm writing the third chapter between writing this and the new chapter of Dark Moon Rising. Anyway, I hop you all enjoy the story.

****

**_Fatherly love,_**

By Michael Treiber 

            Haruka grit her teeth in irritation. He was late. He was always late. Even though he promised to be on time…

                "Haruka?" The oh so familiar voice called her name from across the café. She looked up to see her father waving at her.

                Making his way though the tangle of tables, he sounded genuinely apologetic when he said,

                "I know I'm late… sorry." He was always sorry.

                But manners took precedence over what she would have liked to say.

                "Don't worry about it…I've only been waiting about fifteen minutes." It was actually closer to thirty minutes, but who was counting?

                "So…" He started slowly, as if unsure of himself. "How have things been?"

                The tall blond shrugged.

                "As good as can be expected. School is… well, school. Mom's been doing well. You know, pretty much same as usual."

                "That's nice. Are you making any friends?"

                'If only you knew…' whispered through her head. But she wasn't going to try and shock her father in the first five minutes of the first time they had spoken in a year.

                "Yes. Michiru and I are spending a lot of time together."

                He nodded, and proceeded straight into the question Haruka had been dreading.

                "Boyfriend?"

                She sighed and shook her head.

                "No dad, no boyfriend. And before you ask, no, I'm not looking for one."

                He remained silent as a waiter came and took their orders.

                "Haruka, there's something you need to know." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I've gotten remarried."

                Another long moment of silence.

                "When?" She finally asked.

                "About two months ago. I'm sorry I didn't invite you, but we got married in America while visiting her family."

                She nodded.

                "Well, good for you. I hope you're very happy with her."

                Once again his response was cut off by the arrival of the waiter, this time bearing their orders. 

                "Haruka… don't do this. Don't close me out. I know that I don't visit very often, but I still want to be part of your life…"

                "Dad," she replied, staring straight into his eyes, "This is the first time we've spoken in a year. How much less a part of my life could you get?"

                He flinched, but held steady.

                "I deserved that. But I'm trying to change. Part of that is getting closer to you. You're my only daughter, and I feel like a barely know you."

                She almost laughed. 'Of course he doesn't know me…' she thought. 'I barely know myself…'

                "That's why," He had started speaking again while Haruka had been focused on her inner monologue, "I want you to come stay with me this weekend. Your stepmother really wants to meet you."

                This weekend. The dance was this weekend. The dance with Michiru was… She forced herself to focus.

                "Dad… that's great, and Id love to, but…"

                "But what?" 

                'Tell him!' Her inner voice screamed.

                "But… I have a date this weekend."

                He shook his head slowly.

                "But you said you didn't have a boyfriend?"

                Smiling at him, a bit sadly, Haruka asked,

                "Do you really want to know the truth?"

                "Of course."

                She reached out and took his hands,

                "Daddy… I have a brain tumor. It's probably going to pop this Saturday."

                She had to laugh as his eyes widened in shock.

                "Just kidding. Actually, I do have a date this weekend, but I really didn't lie. I don't have a boyfriend. My date is with another girl."

                He jerked his hands out of hers as if burned, but then stopped and looked at her oddly.

                "Oh, yeah… you almost got me again."

                Deadly serious this time, she told him.

                "No dad, I'm not kidding. I though if I told you I had cancer first it would be less of a blow, but its true… I'm dating another woman."

                He looked as if someone had punched him in the stomach.

                "You're… gay?"

                "I don't really know." Honesty was always the best policy. "But I'm really interested in Michiru, and so I decided to give it a try."

                A long moment of silence. Finally, it was her father that broke it.

                He stood, and threw some money down on the table, enough to cover lunch…and a cab fare.

                "If you change your mind, call me and I'll come pick you up this weekend."

                And with that, he turned and left.

                It was several hours later when Haruka finally made it home. She knew that she couldn't face her mother when still raw from the encounter with her father. So she wandered downtown for the better part of the afternoon.

                When she finally came in, her mother was waiting for her.

                "Haruka…" Her mother's voice was heavy with concern. "Your father called me…"

                She forced her most neutral expression.

                "And?"

                Her mother opened her arms, as if to embrace her.

                "I'm so sorry…"

                The tall young woman took a step back from her mother.

                "Not…not now mom. I just need to be alone."

                She entered her room, and slowly closed the door behind herself.

End/To be continued…

Ok another short one. I know that I tend to always have Haruka have one unsupporting parent, but that's just the way it is…for the most part, parents ARE supportive of their children, even if they happen to be questioning their role in, or even an active part of the G/L/B/T community. But not all…that's the reason for organizations such as P.F.L.A.G. Pflag is and organization not for members of the G/L/B/T community, but their friends and family. For more information, you can visit their website at  http://www.pflag.org/

Expect the next chapter sometime in the next week or so.


End file.
